


Bows

by WritingSoul



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Multi, Other, amami is a good dad, i love them, i love this, reader can cook, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: You and Amami share yet another christmas season with your child.





	Bows

A child, perhaps 5 or 6, ran down the halls happily. Sighing, you chased after her, only able to catch the flash of green hair. “Farrin, wait! Slow down or you’ll end up knocking your father down again!” 

You adjusted the toddler in your arms, your one year old child. The baby girl blurbed happily and tugged on your (h/c) hair and smiled. You were filled with a strange fondness, but there was no denying the pain in your scalp. The girl zipped into the living room, and luckily, you didn’t hear her collide with anything. 

Instead, from the living room of your house, you could hear a child squeal and a man’s laughter. Against your tired will, your legs picked up speed, eager to see what was happening. 

The sight you walked in on was almost surprising, but not unusual. Amami had yanked your daughter down onto the couch and was tickling her. She squirmed and squealed, laughing. His fingers paused in tickling his child for a moment, and he grinned mischievously. “Have you had enough?” He asked. 

Farrin nodded, out of breath, and his grin grew wider. “Mm, I don’t think you have.” His fingers resumed tickling the child, and she screamed with laughter. You smiled, but thought that it would be best to get a move on. You were still preparing the Christmas dinner, after all. 

“Rantaro, take the other one, would you?” 

He looked over to you, seemingly not realizing you were in the room. Once it dawned on him that yes, you were in the room, he came over and wrapped you in a hug. As comfortably as you could, you leaned into him, melting into his person. The green haired man gave you a few kisses, and you smiled against his lips. 

The toddler in your arms blurbed up at you two kissing, and Farrin somehow squirmed into the embrace, as a jealous child would. At that, your husband sighed, giving you a parting kiss and taking the toddler. He stepped back and held out a hand for Farrin to latch onto, which she did happily, but glanced up at you. She had your eyes, and all of Amami’s hair color and style. Right now, though, it was long and put in a braid. 

“Do you want to go help wrap (mommy/daddy’s) present?” 

Farrin’s eyes lit up, and she nodded excitedly. But, she stopped before they could walk away, looking at her father. “But, won’t (mommy/daddy) need help making all that food?” 

Rantaro ruffled her hair, which didn’t do much except make her fix it back into the proper place again. “You can do both, how about that?” 

The little girl puffed out her chest in triumph, letting go of him and tugging on your hand. You bent down to her level, and she kissed you on the cheek. “Don’t do too much! I’ll be right in to help you!” 

You smiled at her, filled with love and warmth. A strange pride also accompanied this, which made you smile even wider and laugh a little. “I won’t. Go have fun with dad, okay?” 

She beamed up at you in that innocent way that children did, and ran off to join your husband, giggling all the while. The toddler - who’s name was Blaire - squealed happily in his arms, knowing that there was excitement in the air. 

The three of them walked off, while you kept preparing dinner. You hummed happily to the christmas music as you cooked. The first thing done was the glaze for the ham, then the macaroni and cheese, and then the stuffing, and then the mashed potatoes, and then the corn, and finally the ham. The pies had long since been done, and you had already prepared the cookie dough to make with little Farrin. She wouldn’t get too mad at you, so long as you let her help you make the cookies for santa. Which was a given at this point. 

Similarly, the frosting was ready to go as well. You smiled in satisfaction, and moved to the other room, eyes covered. Your ears were greeted with the sound of a child laughing and screaming in glee, and knew that Blaire was probably watching her sister spin and jump around the room, drinking from her bottle. 

“Can I take a peek?” You asked from the doorway. Your daughter giggled, but confirmed that you could. 

You opened your eyes to see Blaire resting in Amami’s arms. 

Which….were covered in bows?

You were confused for a moment, but only a moment as you looked him over. The man was covered head to toe in bows in assorted colors, and Farrin was giggling at him, trying to hold in her laughter. 

You laughed. “Did you really let your daughter cover you in bows?”

Amami nodded, grinning. “She’s certainly my kid.” 

“As if you couldn’t tell already.” You laughed, (e/c) eyes gleaming with joy.  

You gave Farrin a high-five, and then ruffled her hair some, smiling. “Ready for dinner?” 

Farrin perked up, suddenly excited. “Did you make your ham again, (Mommy/Daddy)?” 

You nodded, an even bigger smile blooming on your face at her excitement. “And Mac and cheese, and mashed potatoes….” 

You didn’t need to say more, as she bolted from the room to go sit down at the table. 

Rantaro reluctantly got up with Blaire, who looked up at him curiously and tugged one of the bows off of him. She looked at it for a moment, and then proceeded to shove it in her mouth. 

With a laugh, the bow covered man tugged it from her mouth, which she whined about, but it was quickly replaced with a toy that she was allowed to chew on. She gurgled happily. 

You smiled, and began to tug the bows off of your husband. He winced as you did so, but had no other objections. 

After they were all off, you kissed him on the lips. 

“Come on, we’ve got a Christmas to celebrate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa he's such a good dad  
> this fic was really fun to do!!  
> i love rantaro so when someone asked me to write this via discord i was so happy <3   
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, maybe leave a comment and some Kudos? The smallest thing is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
